Electrical generators have long been used to generate multiphase current output. Traditional three-phase generators, for instance, produce a power output that reaches the peak value every one-third of a cycle. This ripple effect is undesirable for some purposes, necessitating processing before the generator signal can be applied to a load. Moreover, most current generators do not employ effective control systems for dynamic monitoring of the operating parameters of the generator or load. The operation of a generator can consequently be less efficient than desired. Further developments could improve the efficiency of electrical generators.